


Don't Worry Sammy, I Got You

by professor_hartwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angry!John, Concerned!Dean, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, confused, daddy!dean, pregnant!sam, wee!cest, worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam began their less-then-brotherly relationship a little over a year ago, but lately Sam's been acting weird.  AU where men can get pregnant just like women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry Sammy, I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Sam is 14-15 years old , Dean is 18-19 years old.   
> This is an AU where men can get pregnant just like women.

One Year Earlier:   
When Dean woke up, he knew something was wrong. He sat up in bed and looked towards the door of his small room. John had decided to rent out a small apartment so Sam could finish out the rest of the school year in one place. It was tiny and a little run down, but it was a real home and Dean had his own room. As much as he loved Sammy, it was nice to not have to share a room, or worse, a bed with his little brother. It was too hard to be that close to Sam’s growing body, radiating heat…   
De’,” Sammy murmured from the hallway.  
“Wazz wrong Sammy?”   
Dean’s voice was thick with sleep, and his eye lips were heavy, but he knew something was wrong. Sam didn’t make it a habit of coming to his room in the middle of the night.   
“Had a bad dream…can…can I sleep in here tonight?”  
Sam’s voice was small; as though he was worried Dean would reject him.   
“Course ya can, Sam. C’mere.”   
Dean scooted over and pulled the blanket up and made room for his baby brother. Sam shuffled in and moved close to his brother, pressing his body in the crook of Dean’s arm, resting his head on Dean’s breast. God, Sam’s body felt good against him-warm and soft and hard…just perfect. Dean could feel himself begin to thicken, the blood rushing to his cock. Dammit, not now, Dean thought. He couldn’t get hard when Sam is pressed right against him. What kind of sick fuck was he?   
It was like a punch in the gut when Sam pressed a kiss against his pec, too close to his nipple. He did it again, a little more forcefully.  
“Sammy?”  
“Hmm?” Sam kissed Dean’s chest again, nipping at the skin. Dean was rock hard now, cock throbbing. What was Sam doing?   
“God, S-Sam, what are you doing?”   
“I love you, Dean. I need you. Please.”   
Dean moaned. He didn’t know where this was all coming from, but goddammit. He couldn’t deny his brother anything.   
He flipped over to lean over Sam, claiming his mouth, tongues battling for dominance, hands scraping over each other’s bodies. Dean could feel his brother’s cock, hard and hot pressing against his thigh.   
“Fuck, Dean. Please…I-inside me, please.”  
Sam pushed himself up into his brother, whining and grasping at Dean’s hips.   
“You sure, Sammy?”   
Sam nodded, “Please Dean, I-I need you… I love you.”   
“Love you, baby boy.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean use to hate being left home when John went on hunts, but ever since he and Sam had began their less-than-brotherly relationship, Dean didn’t mind being left behind anymore- he actually preferred it. He hated the idea of Sammy being left alone for days or weeks, depending on how long the hunt took. Not to mention all Dean could do was worry about his little brother, which distracted him, putting him and his dad in danger.   
Thankfully, John had left Dean home this time, and wouldn’t be returning for over 2 weeks. Although he was worried about his dad being alone, he really loved being able to hold and kiss and sleep with Sam, without worrying about John seeing. Like now, he was cuddled up with Sam on the couch, Sam’s head on his chest and Dean was running a hand through his little brother’s tangled mane.   
They were watching some shitty horror movie, but Dean wasn’t paying any attention. He was more focused on his baby boy, who had been acting a little odd recently. He just didn’t seem to want to be intimate with Dean, and they’d been butting heads more recently then they had in a year since they started their relationship. Dean really hoped Sam wasn’t changing his mind about them. Dean loved Sam more than anything, would do anything for him. He wasn’t sure he could handle Sam leaving him.   
Sam shifted against Dean, pressing his cheek hard against his big brothers chest. He moaned slightly, but this was no sexual noise, Dean could tell. He ran his hand back down Sam’s neck and back, rubbing in gentle circles.   
“Baby,” Dean whispered, “You okay?”   
Sam groaned again, and pulling himself tighter against his brother’s body.  
“Don’ feel good De’,” Sam whispered pitifully, “Haven’t really felt good at all recently.”  
Dean’s brow furrowed, worried about his brother and lover.  
“I’ve noticed, Sammy. You haven’t been yourself recently. What hurts baby boy?”   
Sam moved up on Dean’s chest, pressing his face in the crook of his neck.   
“I’ve just been really tired De’ and I’ve been having really bad headaches and muscle aches. Plus I haven’t taken a shit in a week.”  
Dean sighed and tangled his hand into Sam’s hair.   
“I’m sorry baby boy. We can just take this week to rest, okay? I feel like we haven’t had alone time in forever. I’ll call your school tomorrow and tell them you’re sick. How does that sound?”   
Sam made a noise that sounded like agreement, and pressed a kiss to Dean’s neck, cuddling closer. Dean smiled, nuzzling into his brothers hair. He would take care of Sammy, he always does.   
An hour later, the movie was over and Sam was fast asleep on top of Dean. Dean couldn’t deny that he was worried about Sam. Sam didn’t get sick often and this didn’t sound like a normal sickness either. He knew that he couldn’t get Sam to go to the doctors without kicking and screaming, so Dean just hoped he would get better before it came to that. Dean shifted on the couch, and slowly caressed Sam’s cheek.   
“Sammy, get up, baby. I’ll take you to bed.”   
Sam snuffled, and sleepily shifted off so Dean could get up. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and Dean lifted his little brother and carried him to their bed. Although Sam was 15, he was tall and heavy, and Dean could feel himself strain under the weight of his lover. He curled up behind Sam, and wrapped his arms around his waist.  
“Love you Sammy,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to his sleeping boy’s neck before following him into rest.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Dean woke up, the bed felt significantly colder then he was use to, and he felt uneasy. Then he realized Sam wasn’t curled up next to him, and then he heard the gagging. Immediately awake, Dean rushed out of bed and to the bathroom door where he could hear Sam throwing up. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He banged harshly on it.  
“Sammy! Sam! Open the fucking door!”  
He could hear more violent gagging, before the toilet flushed and he heard the lock click open. He walked into the bathroom and gasped, falling to the floor where Sam was leaning against the toilet, cheek resting on the porcelain. Sam looked awful. He was pale and sweating, cheeks flushed and tears running down his eyes. The poor kid always hated throwing up, and clearly that hadn’t changed.   
“De’” he sobbed, slamming his body into his brothers.   
‘Shh, it’s okay baby,” Dean caressed Sam’s hair. “I’m here now baby; let’s get you back into bed.”  
Dean managed to un-tangle Sam from him, and drag him back into bed, pulling Sam’s back to him and wrapping his arms around his lover’s chest.  
“Sam, what’s wrong?”  
Dean tried to keep his voice steady, but he couldn’t keep the worry and concern out of his voice.   
“De’ something’s wrong.” Sam mumbled. “I can just feel it. I don’t know what’s wrong, but something is.”   
Dean sighed, and held Sam tighter.   
“Let me take you to the doctor, Sammy.”   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Next Day:   
Dean woke up to Sam violently throwing up again, and knew that Sam had to go to the doctor. He wasn’t going to let Sam convince him otherwise. Two hours and lots of crying and whining later, Dean and Sam were sitting inside the waiting room with a bunch of crying babies, sick kids and senior citizens.   
They had been waiting for a little over an hour when a petite brunette nurse called Sam back. When Dean stood to follow, Sam shot him a confused look and he quickly sat down. He didn’t know why he was so worried. He just had a gut feeling that this wasn’t just some virus.   
Dean waited for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only 45 minutes. When the same nurse that had called Sam back walked out, Dean stood up.  
“Mr. Winchester,” she spoke softly, “Your brother’s doctor would like to speak with you privately.”  
Dean immediately felt his stomach twist. That didn’t sound good at all. He followed the nurse through the door and down a small hallway. They stopped at the last door, and she gestured for Dean to enter. Dean took a deep breath and entered the doctor’s office, shocked to see Sam sitting one of the chairs, arms wrapped around his knees, shaking slightly.   
“Sammy? W-What’s wrong baby boy?”   
Dean grabbed Sam’s shoulder, and tilted his faced up towards his big brother. Sam was crying, eyes wet and swollen, cheeks blotchy. The doctor cleared his throat.   
“Mr. Winchester… Your brother is pregnant.”   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam didn’t talk on the ride home. He sat as far away from Dean as he could, pressed up against the Impala’s passenger side door. The only noise he made was a few sniffling noises, and Dean followed his lead and didn’t say anything either. He didn’t have much to say. He couldn’t believe Sam was pregnant. He was going to be a dad. He swallowed hard as they pulled up to the motel, and Dean parked. They both slowly got up and walking into the room. Sam crawled into the bed, pulling the scratchy covers up over his body. He looked exhausted. Dean figured he probably did too. He sat on the bed beside his brother and ran a hand through his thick hair.   
“We need to talk about this Sam.” Dean took a deep breath. “You know I’ll support you, whatever you choose to do about…about this.”   
Sam rolled over and sobbed into Dean’s lap, curling into his big brother. Dean pets his hair and shushed him.   
“It’ll be okay baby, let it out. I go t you Sammy, I got you.”   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
